Sullust
Sullust was the primary planet of the Sullust system, located in the Outer Rim at the conjuncture of the Rimma Trade Route and the Silvestri Trace. The planet is most well known for being the headquarters of the SoroSuub Corporation. History Old Republic This Outer Rim world joined the Old Republic when Sullustan merchants made their planet a link in the Rimma Trade Route by connecting their own planet to the Tapani Sector circa 5,550 BBY. The world was volatile with hundreds of active volcanoes, producing a noxious, toxic atmosphere and intense electrical storms. These conditions, combined with the planet's rich mineral deposits, caused the native Sullustan inhabitants to live in underground caves. The underground caves were humid and cool, with a diverse biosphere supported by underground lakes. The planet was once known for its podraces. During the New Sith Wars, the Brotherhood of Darkness captured the planet. The planet was the headquarters of the galaxy-spanning SoroSuub Corporation, a member of the Commerce Guild. Nearly one-half of the population was under its employment. As the Old Republic crumbled, the governing Sullustan Council became weak. Under President Beolar Bribbs, the planet seceded from the Republic in 22 BBY and joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Less than a month later the Republic dispatched a task force to retake the planet, led by Jedi Knight Rees Alrix. The Republic took heavy casualties in the battle due to a treachery in their midst and the planet remained one of the Confederacy's most prized holdings until the end of the Clone Wars. Galactic Civil War With the expansion of Palpatine's New Order, SoroSuub assumed leadership of Sullust with Proclamation 173.D and announced its full support of the Empire. In exchange for several lucrative contracts and the promise of guaranteed future business, SoroSuub took a hardline against the Rebel Alliance and its supporters. Angered at SoroSuub's illegal takeover and support of the Empire, Sullustans formed resistance cells under the leadership of Sian Tevv that became model rebel cells during the Galactic Civil War. Tevv's resistance fighters, combined with a coup to take over SoroSuub by pro-Alliance forces, garnered enough support to wrestle control of Sullust away from SoroSuub shortly before 0 ABY. During the 1st Battle of Sullust, Rogue Squadron flew Y-Wings to destroy an Imperial installation hidden within a volcano on Sullust. However, it turned out that it was a ruse to draw Rogue Squadron away from an attack of Thyferra. The Sullustan resistance remained independent from the Alliance, although it allowed their fleet to use Sullust as the staging point for planned destruction of the Death Star II, since Sullust was an endpoint of the Sanctuary Pipeline as well as due to a board chairman of SoroSuub being rescued from Imperial detention by Rebel Forces. The Alliance also launched a diversionary attack in the system, to draw the Imperial fleet away from Endor. Joining the New Republic After the Battle of Endor, Sullust officially aligned itself with the Alliance, and subsequently the New Republic. It was represented on the New Republic Provisional Council by Sian Tevv and later in the New Republic Senate by beings like Ikihsa Enb'Zik and Sien Siev. Third Battle of Sullust During 6 ABY, Emperor Bacharan Valak annexed Sullust and put the inhabitants of the planet to work in slave labor camps, where they were treated very harshly. This prompted the New Republic to liberate the planet again, although they were too late to have any real effect on saving the population--upon arrival, they found the corpses of millions of Sullustans who had been killed during the Imperial Occupation. Fourth Battle of Sullust During the final stage of the Imperial Blitzkrieg, Danik Kreldin launched a siege of the planet, which was one of the last remaining Republic strongholds, and would finalize cutting Coruscant off from the main trade routes of the New Republic. Although the fighting was heavy, as were the casualties on both sides, the planet eventually fell into Imperial hands. Moving quickly, COMPNOR finally seized control of SoroSuub, absorbing its operations into the Imperial aristocracy. Daily operations came under severe watch from the science and commerce divisions of the Coalition for Progress. Through the Coalition's oppressive red-tape bureaucracy, SoroSuub's leadership became little more than pawns, forced to feed the Imperial war machine through a kind of slave labor that hadn't been seen since the days of Emperor Valak. Forced labor camps were built throughout Sullust's industrial caverns, and Imperial Army outposts were constructed to keep the locals in line. Category:Coded planets Category:Imperial Planets